elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riverwood (Skyrim)
Description Riverwood is a small logging Village built along the banks of the White River and part of Whiterun Hold. It is the first settlement a player is directed to after escaping from Helgen. According to one of the books in Oblivion, "Riverwood is a small outpost for the Imperial Army." The player can participate in the local economy by working on various jobs for some of the residents. The player can also damage the economy by sabotaging a logging building during a quest. Most of the jobs the player sees NPCs doing in Riverwood, the player can do as well, which can be helpful for earning money. For example the player can mill logs at the mill, chop wood , and smith armor and weapons at the Alvor's forge. There are several "tutorial" quests available to the player, in which Alvor teaches you how to craft and improve weapons and armor. Points of Interest *Blacksmith - Run by Alvor, he sells Smithing goods *Lumber Mill - Both Gerdur and Hod operate the mill, and the player can find a job here. *Riverwood Trader - A local shop owned by Lucan Valerius. *Sleeping Giant Inn - The local Inn run by Orgnar and Delphine. *Alvor and Sigrid's House *Sven and Hilde's House *Faendal's House *Hod and Gerdur's House Characters *Alvor - Blacksmith that works and lives at the local Smithy. Purchase/Sells weapons and armour. *Camilla Valerius - The sister of Lucan Valerius. Both Sven and Faendal are in love with her. *Delphine - She and her husband Orgnar run the Sleeping Giant Inn. She is also secretly a Blade. *Dorthe - The daughter of Alvor the blacksmith. *Embry - A local drunk who resides in Riverwood. He is mostly seen around Riverwood or at the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Faendal - A local archer who works at the mill and also has a crush on Camilla Valerius. *Frodnar - A young boy who hangs around with his dog called Stump. *Gerdur - Runs the mill along with Hod. Descendant of the Founders of Riverwood. *Hilde - The mother of Sven. She claims that she has seen a dragon, but nobody believes her. *Hod - Runs the mill along with Gerdur, and will buy Firewood. *Lucan Valerius - Lucan owns the Riverwood Trader shop. He is also the brother of Camilla Valerius. *Orgnar - He and his wife Delphine own the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Ralof - Is a member of the Stormcloaks, who resides at the home of his sister Gerdur and her husband Hod. *Sigrid (Riverwood) - The wife of Alvor the blacksmith. *Sven - The son of Hilde and the local Bard of Riverwood. He and Faendal have a crush on Camilla Valerius. Riverwood Quests Related Quests Nearby Points of Interest * Anise's Cabin * Embershard Mine * Guardian Stones * Bleak Falls Barrow * Nearby Dragon location (note: Dragons can enter Riverwood and kill citizens) Note: Not a complete list Map Interactive map of Riverwood. Hover or click on the icons for more information. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Riverwood 00.jpg|Riverwood entrance at night Riverwood 03.jpg|Blacksmith Riverwood 01.jpg|Sleeping Giant Inn Riverwood 02.jpg|Road to Whiterun Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations